


McClain March Prompts

by allyflavored



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Disney AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, McClain March, McClainMarch, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), klance, klance supremacy, they are literally soulmates in every universe and every reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyflavored/pseuds/allyflavored
Summary: ~ For McClain March ~attempting to join one of these one prompt per day challenges for my favorite lover boy lance x(most likely will be centered around klance for most drabbles hehe)probably can't do a prompt for every single day but I'll be posting what I can contribute right here!!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Happiest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of McClain March: Disney AU 
> 
> Lance & Keith spend the day at Disney World along with Lance’s favorite niece & nephew.

“Whatever, this is so lame.” Keith muttered, crossing his arms against his chest in a typical brooding fashion.

“You’re just mad because I did something cool & you can’t handle it.” Lance elbowed him in the side, striking a pose with the Buzzlight Year gun in his hand, pretending to blow smoke off of its head. He had racked up a whopping 3000 points over Keith. He should be known as the coolest ninja sharpshooter at Disney for a score like this if they actually kept a board! The raven-haired boy beside him just rolled his eyes as their cart stopped to a halt by the ride’s exit.

“Tio Lance! That was awesome!” His little nephew, Sylvia, from the seat in front of him squealed as they were getting off. “Yeah! You were all like, pew pew! Pew pew!” Nadia said, excitedly as she re-enacted the scene, sticking her hand up like a gun & blasting at her brother who was now ducking behind Keith. “Aw, thanks but both of you were amazing in there too! You guys even took out more targets than mullet man over here!” Lance replied, patted Nadia’s head as he looked up to find Keith frowning at him. “Ugh, I told you. I ran out of contact lens solution & I didn’t want to go out wearing glasses.” Lance snickered as they made their way to the next stop.

If you thought a lunch rush at a regular fast-food chain was insane, one at Disney would probably kill you. The four of them luckily managed to snag an empty table thanks to Nadia’s great observation skills & Sylvia’s speed. The buzz lighter shooting game was conveniently next to Lance’s personal favorite eatery in the park, Cosmic Ray’s Starlight Cafe located in Tomorrow Land. “Of course, it is.” Keith had said while taking in the futuristic diner display including of course, robot animatronics dressed as servers. Their table had a great view of the diner’s lower deck where five robots in different colors held instruments set up as a jazz band on a small stage. Their performance had just started again & Lance’s niblings clapped along to the music while Keith offered to line up & order for everyone.

Lance smiled a little to himself. He still couldn’t believe he was actually at Disney World right now, “the happiest place on earth,” with his 4-year-long crush, Keith Kogane. He had joined a random sweepstakes on a cereal box a few months ago out of sheer boredom, he never expected to actually win, much less land four premium gold tickets to Disney for a day! Of course, he knew he was bringing along his favorite niece & nephew but wasn’t quite sure who he’d give his last ticket to but surprise surprise, the angsty emo kid of their friend group said he had never been to Disney Land & even had the audacity to say, “What? Is it even that fun?” when the whole room gasped & that was that.

~

“Are you guys having fun?” Lance asked his niblings, waving Keith off who went to line up after typing all their orders into his phone. “Yeah, this is the best day ever, Tio Lance!” Sylvia beamed. “Thanks for bringing us here with Tio Keith!” Nadia nodded. Lance laughed. “Aw, do you guys like him?” Both niblings began to nod excitedly. “Yeah, he’s awesome! He was so fast on the go kart race & got me this cool pin for my backpack when you went to the bathroom!” Sylvia lifted his said backpack to point at the new shiny mickey spaceship pin Lance hadn’t noticed. He smiled at his nephew’s beaming face thoughtfully. “Yeah, & he also got me this!” Nadia pipped it, pulling her sleeve up to show off a Disney-themed charm bracelet that Lance also didn’t notice, oh man, it looked pretty expensive & saying Disney land prices weren’t cheap was an understatement. “Aw, guys that’s really sweet but next time you want something, ask me instead, alright?” He pouted because even though, Keith buying his niblings little souvenirs was seriously so cute it had Lance clenching at his heart, he wasn’t about to let Keith go broke over today’s events after Lance had been the one to invite him here.

“Aw, okay but Tio Lance, don’t you want to know what Tio Keith got you?” Nadia’s smile reached her big brown eyes. “Wha-?” Lance squeaked. “I’m sure Keith didn’t get me anything, d-don’t make a joke like that!” He flailed his arms around uncool in front of the 10-year-olds. “He did! It’s in his pocket!” Sylvia sat up, proudly. Ugh, these two definitely had to be playing a prank on him but it’s not like they knew about Lance’s big fat crush on his best friend, no one knew!

Lance shook his head. “No, no, no! It’s okay! Uh, I’ll just be, um, surprised if... ever?” His shoulders hiked up to his ears, flustered. “Do you like Tio Keith?” Nadia cocked her head, curiously in Lance’s direction. “Yeah, of course I like him. He’s my best pal.” He nodded. He thought that was a good answer, simple & straightforward forward but then Nadia shook her little head. “No, no. Not just like, Tio Lance. I mean, do you like _like_ Tio Keith?” She said, obviously eager to get an answer & Lance had to suck in a sharp breath. “Uhhh....” Whatever words Lance was about to say died on his tongue.

“What are you guys talking about?” Keith suddenly appeared, holding a tray filled with delicious mickey-shaped burgers, drinks, & curly fries. Lance’s eyes shot up to the cute paper mickey crown sitting on the raven-haired boy’s head & gasped. “Shut it, they added it in for free & my hands were full.” He mumbled as he took a seat beside the other boy. The niblings abandoned their initial (embarrassing) conversation as dug into their meal after thanking their tios.

“Wait!” Lance squawked, pulling his phone out just before Keith could remove his new accessory. The smaller boy only glared as the camera click went off. “Aw, maybe I’ll make this my new wallpaper!” Lance teased. “You wouldn’t...” Keith grumbled, stealing one of his fries. “Already set!” Lance beamed, instantly hitting the “save” button.

“Tio Keith!” The two boys looked up at Lance’s nephew. “Show Tio Lance the thing you got him!” The taller boy turned to see Keith’s eyes widen as a shade of red spread across his cheeks. “H-hey! You told me you could keep that promise! What happened to “if you buy me that pin & Nadia that bracelet she wants, we wont’t tell Tio Lance!?” He shrieked. Nadia just giggled. “We’re sorryyyy.” She smiled, stretching out the last syllable. Keith only reached out to stuff a handful of fries in his mouth that he grabbed from the niblings’ shared basket in retaliation. Keith Kogane’s pettiness at best. He knew that thanks to his pale skin, the burning color of his cheeks must’ve looked even more obvious. He mustered up all his courage to turn to the other boy beside him, not exactly sure what he might be thinking.

Keith thought he was going to flatline right there in the middle of a Disney World eating establishment when he saw the expression on Lance’s face. A playful boyish smile, cheeks tinted pink, & those beautiful bright blue eyes, put all together, wow, that face never failed to make Keith melt into a puddle. “Y-you... got me something?” Lance squeaked. The other boy could tell that he was trying to hide his excitement. Keith only took a deep breath & sighed loudly. “Yes, but it was supposed to be a secret...” He choked. Lance cocked his head to that answer. “Oh yeah? If it’s for me but it’s a secret, when were you going to give it to me?”

“It’s in his pocket.” Nadia whispered to her Tio loudly. “Nadia, how could you!” Keith gasped. “Hey guys, I can’t believe you blackmailed your Tio Keith!” The brown-haired boy turned to look at his niblings, surprisingly stern. “That’s not how you treat people, alright?” The two children nodded in understanding & promised not to do it again. “Besides, the only person around here allowed to blackmail Keith is me.” Lance added, wrapping a hand around the raven haired boy’s shoulders still wondering what his crush might have possibly gotten him.

~

“You shouldn’t be so impatient, you know.” Keith smirked but kept his eyes glued to the carousel in front of them that the niblings were currently riding. Lance huffed, guessing that his glances towards Keith’s pockets during the rest of trip around the park weren’t as discreet as he thought. “I can’t help it, you know me! I’m just naturally curious!”

“Yeah, I do know you, Lance.” The raven haired boy replied, sounding surprisingly soft & glanced at the other boy with a small smile on his face before turning back to the carousel.

_God, Lance wanted to kiss that smile off his face so bad._

“J-jeez, you don’t have to keep your eyes peeled to that thing, you know.” He managed to spit out.

“They might fall off.”

“Keith, they’re 10-year-olds on a carousel, they’re not gonna fall off.”

“10-year-olds can fall off of things.”

“Yeah, I bet you can relate.” Lance snorted.

“It’s two things by the way.” Keith ignored the jab.

“Huh? What’s two things?” Lance cocked his head but Keith still didn’t turn to look at him.

“Your gift. It’s two things.”

Wow, now Lance had to rework the whole list of guesses he made up in his head.

~

“Close your eyes & hold out your hand.” Keith whispered, leaning into Lance’s space.

They had just finished laying out their spot, eager for the iconic fireworks display in front of Cinderella’s castle. The niblings were busy talking to some friends they made that were seated next to them from the last ride they went on who had their own cool picnic blanket set up nearby & the two older boys didn’t wanna cramp their style. They found a spot in the grass still easily able to keep an eye on the two children from the short distance & Lance was actually happy to spend a little alone time with Keith during their trip. They were completely exhausted from the long lines in the sun but the rides were well worth it. Finally, they could share the ultimate fireworks display together & it would be Keith’s first time actually seeing it. The taller boy definitely had to take some photos.

Lance felt something flat shaped in his palm. When he opened his eyes, he was delighted to see what seemed to be a transparent mickey-shaped keychain that had silver stars swimming through the blue liquid filled inside.

Oh!” He gasped. “Thanks, Ke-“

“No, dummy. Flip it around.” The smaller boy laughed. Lance looked at him curiously before he held up the keychain. He broke into a smile when he saw what was on the other side.

It had the picture of the four of them standing in front of the huge Disney entrance sign that one of those working camera men around the park took before they began their adventure this morning framed inside. His two niblings were standing in front of them throwing up peace signs just like Lance had at the camera but Keith was...

he wasn’t looking at the camera in the photo, he was looking at Lance with the softest expression on his face.

Lance mirrored that expression now, looking up at the raven-haired boy, eyes averting his gaze, obviously nervous & Lance had no idea why he would be.

“Thank you.” Lance whispered, smiling at the photo in his hands once again. “I love it, Keith.” He watched the smaller boy turn back to look at him, cheeks flushed with a look of relief on his face, obviously pleased Lance liked his gift.

“I... uh, I wanted to give you something to say thank you.” Keith said. “Thank me for what, Keith?” Lance couldn’t stop smiling. “For bringing me here today. I, uh, had a lot of fun.” He smiled. “You were right, Disney is pretty cool.”

Lance’s heart was going to combust.

“Man, now I wish I got you something cooler.” The taller boy suddenly whined. “Wait, you got me something?” Keith asked in disbelief. “Well, duh! It’s your first time at Disney World, how could I not get you a souvenir?!” Lance cocked his head and pouted. “But I didn’t expect you to get me something & like- this is actually really sweet & if I give you my gift now, it will definitely kill this thoughtful vibe we’ve got going on right now.” He squawked. Keith just laughed & shook his head.

Lance glanced down at his watch. He never wore one but today was not a typical day. They were at Disney World, the happiest place on earth, & he was wearing a watch for this very moment. He was counting down the minutes before the firework display started, he was gonna need all the Disney magic he could get to pull this off.

He had an ulterior motive in mind if all went well. He was going to kiss Keith.

8 minutes left.

“Actually, I have something important I wanted to tell you today.” Lance said, taking a deep breath.

The smaller boy looked up to give him his undivided attention.  
  


“Keith... you are one of my closest friends.” Lance reached out to take his hand, happy that Keith didn’t pull way. “I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to tell you this because I-... I didn’t want things to get weird between us or even worse, ruin what we have right now.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut. Oh god, this was so much easier in his head. He expected rejection, anticipated it even but told himself maybe after letting it out in the open, he could start to move on. The smaller boy remained quiet, his hand still warm against Lance’s, listening. “But I just...” He took in a deep breath. This was it.

“I really like you, Keith.”

Lance dared to look up as he gave the boy’s hand a small squeeze. He wasn’t ready for the wide warm expression on his face. Keith’s irises gleamed paired with a smile that reached his eyes. “Do you mean like? Or like- _like_?” He replied, slyly.

“Oh my god, did you hear Nadia ask -“

“They told me when I was picking out the keychain.”

Lance made an undignified sound. “What did they say?!”

“They said you told them you liked my hair.” Keith’s cute gentle smile was wiped away with a shit-eating smirk.

“Ugh, how dare they... I brought them to _Disney World_ , Keith & they _betrayed_ me like this.”

“You’re so dramatic. Besides I already knew, you’re really bad at lying, even to yourself.” The smaller boy hummed. Lance scoffed, trying to come up with something witty to say but then remembered that he actually just confessed his romantic feelings to one of his closest friends in the middle of Disney World.

“S-so?” He squeaked out.

“So?” The smaller boy cocked his head to the side. He still hadn’t given Lance a clear response.

_God, the audacity. Just reject me already._ Lance pleaded internally.

“I’m uh, do I get a response?” Lance awkwardly coughed into his hand & started fidgeting. He couldn’t really decipher Keith’s expression or what he was thinking & it was driving him nuts.

“30 seconds.” Keith answered.

“What?”

“I’ll let you know in 30 seconds.”

“What? Dude, if you’ve got something to say, say it now!”

“26 seconds.”

“Wait, are you seriously-“

“18 seconds.”

“Keith, I am going to walk away.”

The smaller boy grabbed his arm, urging him to stay & Lance just couldn’t say no to him.

“10 seconds.” Keith whispered, leaning a little closer into his space.

“What are you even-“

“5.”

Lance felt arms being wrapped around his neck.

“4.”

Lance’s heart was going to explode out of his chest, that small warm smile on Keith’s face was back.

“3.”

Keith moved in even closer, their foreheads touching.

“2.”

Lance swallowed because by this point he was assuming a lot of things & hopefully what he was thinking would happen would actually happen or else this would be mortifying and he would sue Disney World for emotional compensa-

“1.”

The taller boy gasped as a soft pair of lips pressed against his & before being able to completely melt into the feeling, his heart jumped when he heard the first firework go off.

_Oh my god, that motherfucker had timed it._

Lance pulled away for a moment to get in a word. “God, why are you always one upping me?” He whined. Keith just laughed before pulling him back in. Man, they weren’t even watching the fireworks! Lance took a mental note to drag Keith back here for a proper first date.

Wow, this really has to be the happiest & most magical place of all. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist & sighed contently as they kissed.

“In case it wasn’t obvious yet, I like _like_ you back, Lance.” Keith smiled as he pulled away.

The taller boy picked this moment to reach down for his bag to pull something out. The present he picked out for Keith with love.

A water bottle.

“It’s a Lightning McQueen water bottle. I thought you could use it at the gym.” Lance squeaked as he pushed it into the other boy’s chest.

“God, you’re so lucky I’m in love with you.”


	2. I Love You A Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of McClain March: BARISTA AU
> 
> “So, did you find something you want?” Lance pipped. 
> 
> Keith’s iridescent eyes locked with his as he answered. “Yeah, definitely.”

Lance prided himself in being Altea Cafe’s ultimate coffee maker. His best pal, Hunk, may bake the world’s greatest pastries to go along with their customers’ drinks but making coffee was Lance’s specialty. He started working at the cafe last summer, just looking for a way to make some extra cash but ended up really enjoying it. He taught himself how to do latte art & how to make cool little animal shapes out of the foam. The cafe ended up becoming really popular thanks to his experimental hobby after he perfected a few designs & got his boss, Allura, to add them to the menu. His coffee art even went up in a magazine once & Lance was always excited whenever someone tagged him in an Instagram post showing off a drink he had made for them. 

Anyways, it was just another typical day for Lance behind the counter until two new faces walked in & he couldn’t help but eavesdrop into their conversation.

“Wow, I’m glad we finally found it. I feel like we circled the same block like 5 times on your bike before we realized we should’ve made a left turn.” A tall broad handsome guy with his hair dyed half silver chuckled as he looked around the cafe. A shorter boy trailed along behind him but Lance couldn’t get a good look at his face with his hoodie hiked up. “I can’t believe you made me drive all the way on the other side of town to get coffee. We literally have a cafe right across our street.” The hooded boy mumbled. “Yeah, but I’m telling you this is the place that does the cool coffee art!” The older boy gestured at menu as the duo finally made it to the counter. Lance perked up hearing that. “It even started raining halfway.” Lance heard the smaller boy grumble.

Lance internally scoffed. He was going to show this guy why people came from different parts of town just to get a taste of his awesome coffee! Maybe cross an ocean to see his foam art skills! 

“Hi, may I take your order?” He smiled widely at his customers & was greeted with a smile from the taller man in return. Besides the hoodie covering his entire head, the other boy’s face was practically covered by his long dark bangs. He looked like your typical emo, his baggy hoodie was paired with skinny dark washed jeans, they had rips on the knees & everything.

Lance wished Pidge was working today. He would’ve bet them $10 that this guy was wearing a band tee under his hoodie, definitely something punk like MCR or Mayday Parade for sure. 

“We’re here for the latte foam art! Are you guys doing that today?” The older man asked, excitedly. “Of course! That’s our house specialty, after all! Flavor & any kind of design in mind?” The taller boy turned to his shorter companion to seemingly have a non verbal conversation with him until the other boy sighed & lifted up his hoodie. Lance hopes his eyes weren’t bugging out of his head.

Holy crap, this guy was... okay, _perfect_ would be too overdramatic but wow, now Lance’s heart was suddenly doing backflips. Dark hair framing his pale porcelain skin, a sharp jaw line, & those eyes... _what the fuck, was this guy wearing contacts or something?_ Lance couldn’t tell if they were grey, purple, or indigo. They seemed to flicker different hues in the light & wow, it was kinda irritating how beautiful this boy was. Everyone had an Achilles heel though & this guy’s was definitely that 80s glam mullet hairstyle he had going on. 

Lance must’ve been staring for too long because his trance was broken by someone’s awkward cough. “Oh sorry, um, I didn’t catch that! What did you say?” Lance apologized, sheepishly after obviously being caught. His taller companion was still smiling, looking more amused by something other than talking to a stranger taking his coffee order. “I just asked what you might recommend we’d try. I’m not very picky with flavors but Keith’s personal favorite is strawberry.” 

“Shiro, don’t lie to him.” This “Keith” guy rolled his eyes. “Sorry about my brother, he’s incompetent even though he’s older.” 

“Hey!” 

“Ugh, just find a table. I’ll order for us.” 

“Hmph, you just want me to leave so you can go & fl-“ 

“Shiro is actually the picky one & only likes strawberry. He was just trying to put that on me because he’s embarrassed.” 

“Okay, I’m leaving.” Shiro said, stomping off. 

The smaller boy turned back to look at Lance. “Man, sorry for the hassle.” He shook his head & then smiled.

Oh no, Lance was falling in love. He was stupid & falling in lovely first sight with someone who had a fucking mullet. Is this what cardiac arrest feels like because-

“It’s okay, I get it! Brothers, am I right?” Lance scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. “You’ve got one?” Keith asked. “Try 5.” Lance answered & was rewarded by a small laugh from the dark haired boy. 

_ Oh god, even his laugh was cute.  _

“So, did you find something you want?” Lance pipped, he knew they had a pretty crazy selection. Keith’s iridescent eyes locked with his as he answered. “Yeah, definitely.” _Oh god, was that supposed to mean what Lance thought it was suppose to mean?_ He felt his cheeks grow hot, he was usually so calm & collected when it came to flirting, what was going on with him today? 

“I think I’d like to try the caramel latte with vanilla foam. I’ll get Shiro the same thing but with strawberry cream if you have it.” 

“Sure thing, do you want the foam in a particular shape?”

“What do you mean?” The raven haired boy cocked his head. “Wait, do you guys actually make them look like that?” He gasped, pointing to the menu above them. 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, that’s what we’re known for here at Altea! I, uh, I’m actually the one who does them.” He added, proudly. 

“Oh, that’s really cool! I guess I’ll get the one that looks like a bear for Shiro because that’s what he looks like to me.” He stated. “& um, this might sound like a weird request but can you make mine in the shape of hippo?” The smaller boy’s eyes seemed to sparkle, hoping. 

“Wow, that’s cute. I thought you were going to say a wolf or something.” Lance grinned, jotting down the order.

“Not a bad guess, wolves are my second favorite animal.” Keith nodded.

“I’ll try my very best to make you a hippo latte. Will that be all?” Lance asked, feeling bummed that their small interaction was coming to an end.

“Actually there’s one more thing that I want.” Keith hummed.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Lance raised a brow.

“Your phone number?” The smaller boy smiled, cocking his head to the side. 

_ Oh wow, this motherfucker was smooth.  _

“Usually, the price for that is 70 thousand dollars.” Lance teased.

“Oh, you’re mean.” Keith hummed. “But sure, I still want that on my order.” 

“I was going to say I could make an exception.” Lance smiled.

“Whatever, I caught you blatantly staring at me like, 2 minutes ago. Your jaw dropped by the way.” The raven haired boy flashed him a cocky smirk. 

“Oh my god-“

“It’s okay. I think you’re pretty cute too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> super random note:
> 
> I actually grew up in Florida so I felt very nostalgic writing this fic since I used to go the different amusement parks there like disney, sea world, & universal studios all the time during my childhood!


End file.
